


Worry Lines

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [33]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know that face,” Cosima says, grinning at Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry Lines

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble Prompt #446: Face.

“I know that face,” Cosima says, grinning at Sarah.  She sits up on her elbow, dreads falling into her eyes.  “I know that face because it’s _my_ face and I make that face when I’m worried.”

Sarah snorts out a laugh.  “You talk too much,” she says, nudging Cosima in the shoulder.  The blanket falls down their bodies, revealing their nakedness to the chill of the loft.  They’re past the idea of discomfort—they’re sisters, lovers, friends, and everything else.  She runs a hand through her tangled hair.  “Not worried.  Just thinking.”

“Uh-oh,” Cosima says, rolling over Sarah’s body to grab the glass of water off the night table.  “Let’s hear it, but be gentle on me.” She takes a swig and hands it off to Sarah, who does the same.

“Why start now,” Sarah grumbles, hands wandering to Cosima’s hips and up her waist.  “Nothing in particular.  Everything.  Kira, the girls.  Castor.”

Cosima leans down, breasts pressed against Sarah’s, so their noses almost touch—a mirror image.  “New rule.  In this bed, or any other shared beds, no more worrying.  No more thinking.”  She leans back, looking into Sarah’s eyes and smiling.  “Agreed?”

“I’ll give it a try,” Sarah says softly, and holds Cosima close, right where she likes her best.  “No promises, though.”


End file.
